


Kiss Me

by Wordsinrain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsinrain/pseuds/Wordsinrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur sit around a fire and Merlin entices Arthur over to his side.<br/>Merthur ficlet, songfic to Kiss Me by Ed Sheeren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short songfic to [Kiss Me by Ed Sheeren](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE)
> 
> I do not own the TV Merlin or the song Kiss Me, they belong to their owners I am only borrowing them for a little fluff.

The moon and the light of the fire complement the planes of your face in ways which make each line harsher and more pronounced. I know it doesn’t do the same for me. It picks up on the paleness of my skin and makes it whiter and more yellow, like I am a ghost or the moon itself. It highlights the points of my ears making them larger. It isn’t fair that the seasons and all the times of the day seem to enhance you, like they serve you as part of your kingdom.  
          But I love these moments, sat outside under the stars with you. There’s no one else here, no king, no duties, nothing but us and the smell of fire and trees. I just want you to settle down with me, cover me up and cuddle me in. But you’re on the other side of the fire sitting on your bedroll with your knees up to your chest. I’m mirroring you; it’s too cold to sit any other way. The autumn air is unforgiving at night with a dying fire.  
         ‘Arthur,’ I say. Your eyes flicker up to mine and I see the fire reflecting in them. I can’t remember what I was going to say, my thoughts lost in the ether, and I want to fall into your eyes.  
        ‘What is it Merlin?’ you ask. Your voice sounds tired and annoyed, like it always does when you are addressing me. But your eyes haven’t left mine, the dying fire crackling counts the seconds between us.  
        ‘It’s cold,’ I say.  
        ‘Astute observation Merlin, it’s nice to know my servant has such excellent deductive skills.’  
I ignore your statement. It would be easy to make my usual quip in response. Call you a clotpole and then you’d call me an idiot. It’s our dance, the dance we do that stops us saying what we really think. What we really feel.  
       ‘Lie down with me,’ I say, the words rushing out of my mouth with one breath. There. I’ve said it. Your move sire.   
        Your eyes still don’t move from mine. Looking at me with the same unwavering precision with which I’ve seen you stare down your opponent on the field of battle. I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet. Don’t know all my secrets. But they know this. The last time and the time before that, it just somehow happens and we’re left where we started. Not this time. This time I’m putting a name to it, I’m saying it out loud and I’m waiting for your answer, I’m waiting for you to come dance with me.  
        It takes so long for you to respond that I barely realise you have at all. You move inches per second and I think it’s nearly morning by the time you're next to me. It’s awkward and you’ve forgotten your bedroll. But the minute your skin touches mine it’s different. The air around us changes.  
        ‘Can’t get enough of me, eh Merlin?’ you nudge me with your shoulder as if you’re joking. You aren’t fooling me. You move closer to me and your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed against my neck.  
        ‘Kiss me,’ you say, like you want to be loved. But I do love you, I always have loved you. I kiss your cheek and your eyelids and your jawline and this feels like falling in love. You pull me to lie down with you and you hold me in your arms. We lie like that together for a while, just small kisses in the moonlight next to the fire. Here in your arms, I can’t understand the depth of everything you are. All I can think is that I will be your safety, no matter whether you know it or not. I will keep you safe.  
        ‘I was made to keep your body warm,’ you whisper and I grin against your neck.   
        'You're certainly hot-headed enough.' You bite my ear as I laugh. But, I am cold as the wind blows so keep hold of me in your arms.   
         You know, I feel everything when I am with you, from hate to love and love to lust and lust to truth. I guess that's how I know I’m falling in love with you.


End file.
